Flores y Besos
by blossom-M
Summary: Naruto no sabe que regalarle a su esposa para San Valentin asi que acude a su hijo para que lo ayude. Lo menos que se imagina Hinata es la gran sopresa que traman su esposo y su hijo. Pequeño fic NH de San Valentin. Si lo se tarde pero aqui esta! Primer fic en español.


Flores y Besos

Un rubio se mostraba bastante concentrado entre todo el papeleo que tenia ante él, le frustraba tener que dedicarle tanto tiempo a su oficina que a su propia familia, pero como Hokage ese era su deber. Un brusco sonido le hizo desviar toda su concentración para ver el escándalo que se formaba delante de él. Se encontró mirando a su pequeña replica, los mismos gestos, los mismos ojos azulados y el mismo color de cabello. Pero lo único que lo diferenciaba eran esas dos marcas de gato que tenía en cada mejilla el pequeño. Sintió gracia al ver que el pequeño venia con el ceño fruncido como de costumbre.

-Viejo, más te vale que no se te olvide el día de mañana.-

En eso vio como esta vez él lo miraba extrañado.

–Tsk, ¿que acaso no te da por leer tu calendario? ¡Es San Valentín! Comprendo que no tengas el día libre, pero por lo menos ten la iniciativa de regalarle algo a mamá… El año anterior se veía triste al ver que llegaste tarde a casa sin ni tan siquiera felicitarla o agradecerle los chocolates que te hizo.-

En esas se quedo pensando, su querida esposa se había tomado la molestia de hacerle chocolate como de costumbre, pero éste llego tarde y solo se dirigió a su recamara. Al día siguiente su esposa no le dirigió la palabra, tuvo que pedirle perdón durante todo el día y enviarle ramos de flores para que lo perdonara. Al final del día si lo hizo, claro que él le dio su "regalo" de San Valentín, pero recordó lo decepcionada y triste que había estado su esposa y se prometió a si mismo que el año siguiente le daría el mejor regalo de San Valentín y que lo planearía con tiempo. Ahora que su hijo estaba frente suyo reprochándole por las cosas que siempre se le olvidan no pudo evitar enfadarse con sí mismo por haber olvidado de nuevo.

-Tienes la tarde de hoy para conseguirle el regalo perfecto para mamá si no quieres que te pase lo mismo del año anterior.- Dijo su hijo.

-Bueno ya creo que le hiciste entender al señor Hokage la importancia del día de mañana Boruto, pero no vinimos a eso.- Dijo Konohamaru mientras trataba de calmar a su hijo. –Señor Hokage, venimos a entregarle el reportaje de la misión de hoy…-

Siguieron conversando por un rato, luego Konohamaru salió junto con Sarada y Mitsuki que habían estado en la oficina todo el rato.

-Espera Boruto,- Boruto se volteó para ver a su padre. –Necesito hablarte sobre unos asuntos…-

-¿No sabes que regalarle a mamá cierto?- Naruto entonces suspiró.

-Bien, admito que no se que regalarle… Es por eso que te pido que me ayudes… Lo sé, la conozco más que a nadie pero…- Entonces Naruto se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos.-Para mi tu mama es la persona más especial en este mundo, no quiero regalarle lo mismo de siempre o algo común.-

-Entonces regálale flores, a mamá le encanta las flores.- Fue entonces que Naruto le metió una pescozada en la frente. – ¡Ouch! ¿Eso porque?-

-Boruto acabo de decir que no quiero regalarle lo mismo de siempre.-

-Estúpido viejo solo déjame terminar de hablar… Me hablaron de una flor especial que no es muy común conseguirla, es considerada exótica y difícil de encontrar…- Boruto alzo una ceja al ver a su padre mirándolo concentrado y fijamente como si estuviera contando un cuento. Al parecer le estaba gustando lo que le decía. –En fin, pensé en que como a mamá le gusta las flores le encantaría más si fuera una flor poco común… Y si, ya fui con la tía Ino y me dijo que no las vendía por su rareza pero si me dijo de un posible lugar donde podría encontrarla.-

-¿Y como se llama esta flor?-

- _Silene tomentosa_ … Pensé que si te contaba todo esto pues quizás me ayudarías a conseguírsela para mama y Himawari…- Boruto dijo lo último sonrojándose un poco y mirando hacia otro lado.

Naruto le sonrió alegremente, era cierto que no tenía la suficiente comunicación con su hijo como cuando era pequeño, pero si le daba gracia el ver que se sonrojaba de la vergüenza e inflaba los cachetes a la misma vez; idéntico a su querida esposa. Pensó en lo que Boruto le había dicho y se levanto de su silla mientras guardaba el resto de los papeles que tenia encima de su escritorio. En esas entonces entró Shikamaru con otros documentos en mano y mirándolo extrañado.

-¿A dónde va Séptimo?-

\- Voy a conseguirle el mejor regalo de San Valentín a mi esposa, ttebayo!- Dijo un muy alegre Naruto. –Necesito que cubras por mí, ¿sí?-

-¡E-espera viejo!- Boruto dijo al ver a su papá saliendo de la oficina ligeramente.

Ambos se fueron rumbo a su destino, les tomo mitad del día para poder encontrar las flores. No les fue fácil ya que los dos tenían la misma torpeza.

* * *

-Mami, ¿donde guardo los chocolates?- Dijo Himawari mientras ayudaba a su mama en la cocina.

\- Debajo del pastel que está dentro del refrigerador, no quiero que ni tu hermano ni tu padre lo vean aun. Este año lo hice más especial y con sabores diferentes, no quiero que se lo coman antes de tiempo.- Decía Hinata mientras lavaba los platos. Himawari guardo el chocolate y miro hacia el reloj pegado a la pared.

-Boruto aun no llega… Pensé que su misión seria corta… Digo, eso fue lo que dijo antes de irse.-

-Me preguntaba lo mismo hacia unos minutos, a tu hermano no le gusta atrasarse para la cena…- En ese mismo instante llego un rubio de no muy buen humor.

-Hermano, ¡qué bueno que llegas!- Dijo Himawari mientras emocionada. –Comenzaba a preocuparme… No quiero que nada te pase en el camino.-

Fue entonces que Boruto le sonrió a pesar de su aspecto de cansancio.

-He dicho que nunca dejare que me hagan daño mientras voy de regreso a casa-ttebasa- Dijo Boruto mientras demostraba su dedo pulgar y guiñando su ojo derecho.

-Bienvenido a casa Boruto, ya la cena esta lista.- Dijo Hinata. –Si quiere date un baño u luego bajas a cenar.-

-Sí, eso hare- Dijo Boruto mientras subía las escaleras.

Esa noche como de costumbre cenaron los tres juntos. Al parecer Naruto no regresaría aquella noche ya que tenía demasiado trabajo.

 _-Ya son las nueve y media… Naruto-kun…-_ Pensaba Hinata mientras miraba el reloj. Sabía que ser Hokage no era nada fácil, pero nunca se espero extrañar tanto a su esposo.

-Mami me iré a dormir, buenas noches.- Dijo Himawari levantándose de la mesa.

-E-Esta bien, que no se te olvide tomar un baño.- Himawari entonces se fue quedando Hinata sola mirando el gran reloj frente la mesa.

Boruto ya se había ido a dormir también, solo quedaba Hinata despierta. Se levanto para limpiar los platos, recoger la cocina, limpiar la mesa y entre sí haciendo pequeñas tareas. Miro de nuevo el reloj, el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche y su esposo aun no llegaba.

- _Quizás no regrese esta noche tampoco…_ \- Pensó ella. Llevaba días sin verlo, claro que lo había visitado a su oficina los otros días para darle su almuerzo, pero ni un gesto de cariño pudo recibir ya que él parecía estar demasiado metido en sus asuntos aparte de que Shikamaru estaba dándole otro sermón sobre algunos documentos. Ella acostumbraba a visitarlo siempre, no tan a menudo ya que sabía que sería una distracción para él, pero lo cierto era que lo extrañaba siempre.

Perdida en sus pensamientos decidió ir a dormir. A pesar de que su día no había sido tan interesante, si le costaba mantener la casa limpia y en su lugar, por supuesto que también cuidaba de Himawari que aunque estaba en la academia el día entero regresaba temprano en la tarde. Miro de nuevo el reloj de su cuarto ya acostada en su cama. La sintió enorme y vacía, ya que no estaba la presencia de su querido esposo. Se pregunto si se le olvidaría que al día siguiente era San Valentín ya que el año anterior había hecho lo mismo; no regreso a casa la noche anterior y ese mismo día llego tarde y ni tan siquiera la felicito. Sonaba estúpido, pero aunque muchos consideraban el día de San Valentín cosa de niños, ella le encantaba celebrarlo con su amado. Perdida en sus pensamientos, miro por última vez la hora y se dejo vencer por el sueño. En lo último que pensó era preguntándose si su esposo llegaría tarde de nuevo al otro como el año pasado.

Los rayos del sol entraron al cuarto alumbrando su rostro.

-Mamá, ya despierta.- Decía Boruto mientras le tocaba por el hombro. Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

- _¿Habría pasado algo?_ \- Pensó Hinata, no era normal que su hijo se levantara antes que ella. Cuando lo hacía era porque tenía pesadillas, Boruto no lo admitía, o es que no podía dormir por alguna preocupación.

-Vamos mamá, hazme desayuno que tengo hambre.- Dijo Boruto mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del cuarto.

Hinata opto por estirarse y vio la hora que era, eran las siete de la mañana. Era tarde para ella ya que siempre se levantaba antes de esa hora para preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo. De igual manera se dirigió a la puerta donde Boruto la seguía esperando.

-Necesito que te pongas esto.- Dijo Boruto dándole un pañuelo.

-¿Por qué me das esto?-

-Solo hazme caso, y-yo te dirigiré- Dijo Boruto mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Cuando vio que su madre se había acomodado el pañuelo la cogió por la mano y le dirigió el camino con calma bajo las escaleras.

-Bien, ya te lo puedes quitar.- Hinata solo pensaba en que su hijo le había tramado una pequeña sorpresa, pero al quitarse el pañuelo se encontró con lo más hermoso que había visto.

Muchos arreglos florales hermosos rodeaban la habitación. Todo estaba tan bien acomodado que no encontraba ninguna imperfección. Las flores eran de un color blanco, un poco pequeño pero suficiente como para cubrir todos los espacios ya que estaban dentro unas canastas bien decoradas.

-F-Feliz día de San Valentín mamá.- Dijo Boruto todavía sonrojado. Hinata no pudo evitar abrazarlo fuertemente y darle besos en su cabellera rubia.

-Muchas gracias Boruto.- Dijo Hinata mientras sentía sus ojos aguándose.

-¿Mami viste todo eso? ¡La flores son hermosas!- Decía una Himawari bastante emocionada.

-Son bellas Boruto, me encanta…-

\- T-Tienes que leer la nota que está entre las flores.- Dijo Boruto todavía sonrojado por el abrazo de su mama. – Este regalo es del estú… ¡de papá y yo para ustedes!-

Entonces Hinata pudo ver la nota que estaba encima de la mesa. Boruto seguía sonrojado mientras Himawari esta vez lo abrazaba. Hinata leyó lo que decía:

 _Espero que a ti y a Himawari les gusten las flores, Boruto y yo las conseguimos en un lugar lejano donde los jardines son grandes y preciosos. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín, los quiero!_

Hinata no pudo contener las lagrimas y dejo derramar una.

-Mama no llores,- Dijo Boruto –Fastidie al viejo para que me ayudara a darles un regalo especial a ustedes… No quería verte triste de nuevo…-

Hinata miro a Boruto y lo abrazo de nuevo.

-Estoy llorando de la felicidad cariño… Los amo.- Dijo ella mientras lo envolvía dentro de otro gran abrazo.

-P-Pero no pienses que fui yo solo… El viejo también quería darte el regalo personalmente pero me dijo que tenía demasiado trabajo hoy así que él fue el que hizo todo este arreglo durante la noche y vino esta mañana para poder acomodarlo todo… Claro que yo lo ayude también-ttebasa.-

-Entonces Naruto-kun se quedo toda la noche organizando el arreglo mientras trabajaba…-

-Bueno sí… Tanto como yo, queríamos darles el mejor regalo de San Valentín, y no son flores comunes. Tuvimos que cruzar el bosque para llegar a la otra aldea vecina.- Decía Boruto mientras la miraba fijamente todavía sonrojando. –Gracias a papá pudimos llegar rápido, pero nos perdimos muchas veces… Es que ese viejo estúpido es más torpe y eso que dice que yo soy el torpe.-

Hinata le sonrió entonces a Boruto, haciendo que éste se sonrojara más.

A la noche Naruto abrió la puerta de su casa cuidadosamente tratando de no despertar a su familia. Se quitó los zapatos y cuando miró hacia el sofá vio a una Hinata profundamente dormida. Su cabeza la tenia encima de la mano, pues al parecer ella se había quedado esperándolo. Al ver esa imagen sintió como su corazón latía a mil. Se sentía tonto por no haber podido pasar el día de San Valentín con su esposa, pero si se sentía feliz que le había regalado un hermoso regalo que representaba su amor por ella.

Le tocó el rostro y sonrió, se veía tan tierna. La cogió cuidadosamente y la cargo hacia su habitación hasta recostarla en la cama. La arropo y cuando se dirigía para darse un baño, sintió como alguien le agarraba la manga.

-N-No te vayas…- Suspiró Hinata todavía medio dormida. Naruto se sonrojo un poco, pero entonces se acomodó a su lado tocándole el cabello.

-Querida, ya estoy en casa…- Le dijo y con eso le depositó un beso en la frente.

-G-Gracias por el regalo de hoy… Te agradezco tanto que hayas tenido el detalle, las flores son hermosas…- Dijo Hinata ya despierta. –Jamás había visto unas flores tan hermosas y tan únicas como esas.-

-Representan mi amor por ti… Cuando las miro me hacen pensar en ti, en tus ojos y en tu belleza.- Decía Naruto mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, a todo esto ella estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Boruto me conto sobre su trayectoria para poder conseguirlas… Me apena que hayas pasado todo ese trabajo solo para conseguirlas, se que tienes mucho que hacer…-

-No importa, si son para ti y para Himawari no importa lo que haga.- Dijo Naruto y con esto último unió sus labios con los de ella. Se besaron por un rato hasta que Naruto se acomodó encima de ella. –Pero todavía me falta darte tu regalo.- Le dijo con un leve brillo en sus ojos azules.

-M-Mañana tienes que trabajar, y además debes de estar agotado.- Dijo Hinata muy sonrojada.

-Es cierto… ¿Entonces, me acompañas a la ducha?-

\- S-Si…- Asintió Hinata.

Y con esto último, el matrimonio Uzumaki quedaron profundamente dormidos luego de haberse duchado. Aunque el día no había sido perfecto como Naruto lo imaginaba, estancado por su trabajo, logró ver la cara sonriente de su esposa a pesar del largo día.

Fin

* * *

Un pequeño fic de NH San Valentin, super tarde lo se! Es mi primer fic en español, asi que espero que les guste :) Quise escribirlo en español ya que es mi lengua nativa y queria escribir algo diferente. Tengo muchos planes con esta familia tan hermosa!

Todavia estoy trabajando con mi otro fic "Of Twists & Turns", asi que espero que puedan esperar un poquito mas... Me ha tomado tiempo el poder organizarme y a veces hasta pierdo la inspiracion... Bueno pero espero que les haya gustado este mini fic la cual lo escribi pensando en la relacion de Boruto con su padre.


End file.
